The blood between them!
by Lady of Cosmos
Summary: A girl lost and confused, go to her family at a time that she is most fragile and feels alone.
1. Chapter 1

Blood slowly dried as it pooled around the curled figure on the bathroom floor. Voices were heard outside the door. "Jasmin can I borrow some of your perfume?" The girl does not find the one she searched for in the main room and went to the bathroom. She continues to speak as she opens the door "I need your keys to open your locker……JASMIN! She finally finds her she is on the ground the girl Jasmin is laying in a pool of her own blood with her skirt raised to above her waist and her shirt was ripped almost of her body. The girl runs to find a Residential Adviser when she returned she called 911 and pulled down Jasmin's skirt so she was covered a little.

Hospital

Jasmin was placed on a bed in the ER. Doctors were all over trying to clean her up so they could see what they need to fix. As they washed the blood off her they saw that she had no wounds on her body but there were thin lined scars on her back. Jasmin started to come to during the cleaning of her front. She cleared her throat and spoke to them "Look!" She opened first her left hand then her right in her hands there was hair and blood in them but the hair was different colors. The doctors started to do the rape kit they took the blood from under her finger nails and then they placed her legs in the stirrups and collected the semen from between her legs. The doctors called her emergency contact from her paper work and told them everything that they had found out. They were told that a helicopter was coming to pick her up in an hour's time. The head doctor turned and looked at the sleeping girl in the bed. She looked so small and at peace who would hurt someone like her.

Unknown

A female doctor put down the telephone she was upset and angry. A girl that herself and the staff of her infirmary had adopted as their own was hurt and that meant that someone must pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Alert: I have to attended class 5 days a week for 6 ½ hours. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I'm sure that I have a receipt here for all of the things in my story but I only found a few but they are not what you want … Do you want a cookie or maybe a Twinkie. : Stay away from my ice cream:: drools and has hearts in eyes: " Yeah ice cream"

On with the story!

Bright light fell in thick waves over the broken girl as she slept curled on to herself. The hospital staff all felt that their hearts were going to break from the pain that was heard and felt from her tears that she shed all night in her sleep. All night the memories of the past have been playing over and over in her head. She saw it all but tried to think that maybe she could have stopped it all. The third shift nurse walked in to the room and sat on her bed. When she reached over to smooth the girl's hair from her face the girl flinched back away from her. The nurse started to cry from the pitiful noises that were coming out of her mouth it sounded like a cross between a hurt puppy and a dying cat. The women got up and ran from the room as she turned the corner she ran into a woman who was in a hurry to get to a room.

"**Excuse me do you know where room 135 is?"** the nurse replied** "Go around the corner and it is the first on the left**.**"** With that said the nurse hurried away to find the doctor about what happened in the room. At this time the woman entered the room and move over to the bed with out making much noise. What she saw made her blood boil and she swore that she will help her get revenge on who did this. She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl and placed her on her lap. The wailing stopped but she still moaned a little. ** "It's** **alright I make it all better. You will come with me and I will take care of you." **With that said the moans stopped and the girl opened her eyes. She was staring at the one holding her. **"Janet" **The girls voice was hoarse from crying all night. **"It's alright Jasmin you get some sleep when you wake up you will be in a better place."** With that said Jasmin slept peacefully for the first time in what to her was days.

Scene Break

A ship was sailing the vast darkness that was space. On this ship there was a small crew of 12 women. This very ship has seen many different crews bless her halls with their presence but to this ship this crew is different from all the others. This crew not only is it made up of women of different shades of color but they have some thing that the others did not they had hope. They were on the bridge and were currently a waiting the captain so they could get their orders.

"**We need to stop soon so we can get some more supplies."** This was said by a woman that was 5'9" with long red-gold hair and deep tan skin. Her voice was soft but it carried throughout the room. She was dressed in brown leather pants and a white cotton shirt that any one person from earth saw it would say that it looked like a pirate shirt. Her name was Gazine.

"**It will take us about 2 hours to reach a planet that has what we need and we would need to stay around 3 days top side."** The current speaker was a tall woman of 5"10 with blue-black hair that was spiked in a pixy cut and her skin was pale white. She was wearing one piece leather outfit with a lot of safety pins all over it. Her name was Gome.

Just then the captain walked onto the bridge. She was a tall woman and her presence alone commands respect and total loyalty of all that she meets. She had golden tan skin and sliver hair that went down to her hips and was in a braid. Her eyes are a deep green and they have a gold ring around the pupil and the outer edge by the white of her eyes. She was wearing a white cotton shirt with a vest and black leather pants and black leather boots. She held her she in a stance that spoke of what she would do for those under her command that she will die or kill for them if she must and do so with an insane grin on her face.

"**Captain we will reach Omron in roughly 1 hour and 50 minutes and counting." **

"**That is good stay on course. Gome raise speed to warp 3. The rest of you can go and get some down time until we reach Omron."**

As the crew filed out form the door behind her she gave a sigh of relief. Captain Kunai Ontra turned to the observatory window. As she looks out she thinks of the things that has happened to them and vowed whit her heart and soul that she will get retribution from the ones that has wronged then.

"**Look out for here we come. You may think that you have won but I have news for you. You don't know who you're fucking with. We will find you and when we do you will wish that we had died with our families."**

… To be continued


End file.
